Derritiendo el Hielo de tu Corazon
by TheblackRoseheart17
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado di Will y Keyla nunca se hubieran besado?¿si ela se hubiera vuelto unir a los Swift cundo se lo propusiero?¿y si se hubiera vuelto mas codiciosa? bueno aqui lo sabran los que vieron la pali saben de lo que estoy hablando y los que bueno sera una nueva historia para ustedes espere que les guste mi fic


Derritiendo el Hielo de tu Corazón

Holaaa mis queridos lectores este fanfic está inspirado en la película cloud 9 que me encanto la primera vez que lo vi, pero toda la historia es diferente a la cual vimos así que espero que le guste.

Disclaimer: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Will y Kayla nunca se hubieran besado? ¿Y si kayla se hubiera Cambiado al Equipo Swift cuando le pidieron volver? Bueno aquí lo sabrán esta historia transcurre un año después del Fire and Ice Competition.

Rated: M

Parejas: WillxOC

Will POV

_Beep Beep Beep _- Maldito despertador -se escuchó una voz masculina decir- Hijo despierta hay que abrir la tienda- dijo mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta-Voy- le respondí –¿ Está todo bien?- dijo mi madre con tono de preocupación como todas las mañanas-Si madre todo está perfecto- le dije con ironía; La verdad que su vida era toda una mierda había pasado un año desde que habían perdido en el Fuego y Hielo, un año desde que había vuelto al Snowboarding, un año desde que habían sido traicionados por _Keyla Morgan _o como la llamaban mis mejores amigos La perra de dos caras después de los que nos hizo, aun podía recordar ese día.

**Flashback**

Nos encontrábamos esperando a Keyla ya que al parecer estaba llegando un poquito retardada como siempre role mis ojos al pensar en eso-¿Dónde está Keyla?- le pregunte a nadie en especial –Yo… creo tener la respuesta a eso-Escuche decir el señor Swift, no entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir-¿de que esta ha…-pero antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta-aquí estoy- escuche gritar a Keyla me alegre de qué ya hubiera llegado pero, mi felicidad se fue tan rápido como llego allí frente a nosotros se encontraba ella con el uniforme de los Swift mi primera reacción fue la sorpresa que rápidamente se fue convirtiendo en enojo-Que bien que ya llegaste ya vamos a comenzar-dijo el viejo ese de pacotilla.

Pues que estamos esperando- dijo ella con una sonrisa-¿Qué demonios significa esto? - les grite a los dos, al parecer mi grito había atraído la atención de varias personas-Pues no es obvio aquí nuestra pequeña Keyla se unió al equipo Swift anoche- la mire con incredibilidad como podía haber hecho eso, mire a los chicos y vi que tenían la misma impresión que yo-¿Por qué? -le pregunte-Lo lamento-La mire como si estuviera loca- Lo sientes LO SIENTES después de todo el trabajo duro que habíamos hecho lo único que puedes decir es QUE LO SIENTES – le grite al parecer ese último grito había atraído una multitud por que pude ver cómo la gente nos rodeaba pero no me importo tan solo quería a saber el ¿por qué?

Hey no le grites a mi novia pulgoso- lo que faltaba el hijo del idiota supremo Nick Swift – está bien igualmente no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dije al tiempo que le enviaba una mirada de desprecio a todos ellos y principalmente a _ella._

**Fin de Flashback**

Por desgracia habíamos perdido y el Equipo Swift gano aunque Keyla nunca logro hacer el cloud 9 había ganado los suficientes puntos para ganar, pero mejor no sigo pensando en eso si no quiero deprimirme a tan tempranas horas, me quite toda la ropa que tenía encima para poder darme una ducha caliente lo único que me alegraba la mañana; al sentir el agua caliente calmando mis músculos fue la mejor sensación del mundo Salí de la ducha y busque ropa para ponerme, me puse un suéter rojo opaco y sobre él una chaqueta gris y unos vaqueros negros con los botas y me lleve un gorro y unos guantes en caso de que hiciera frio y mi bufanda roja Salí de mi habitación para ir al comedor.

Al llegar vi a mi madre en la mesa del comedor con el desayuno ya listo-Buenos días- intente darle la mejor sonrisa qué pude pero creo que tan solo pude hacer una mueca la verdad es que ya no sonreía desde ese día-Buenos días hijo- dijo dándome su mejor sonrisa maternal la mitad de la comida estuvimos sumidos en el peor silencio de mi vida-sabes… he estado pensando que deberíamos contratar a alguien para la tienda ya que tú y yo ya no podemos solos con la tienda- es cierto desde que habían arreglado la tienda habíamos estado más ocupados y desde que Keyla ya no trabajaba hay necesitábamos más gente-creo qué tienes razón, que te parece si hoy yo junto con los chicos entrevistamos a algunas personas-le dije- me parece estupendo- me respondió.

Terminamos el desayuno y nos fuimos al trabajo el tan solo esperaba encontrar a alguien bueno para el puesto.

Bueno era hora de las entrevistas y habíamos cerrado temprano la tienda para poder usarla y le había pedido a los chicos que guindaran algunos volantes y habíamos pedido algunas pizzas así que ya estábamos listos-¿listos chicos?-les pregunte-Por supuesto- me dijeron al unísono- Bueno empecemos- les dije

3 largas horas después

Iba a matar a los chicos después de que terminan las entrevistas, como se les había ocurrido poner en los volantes que tan solo se aceptaban mujeres para el trabajo hoy había visto a casi todas las chicas del pueblo y tenía un resumen completo de toda la población femenina de su ciudad no sabían hablar de otra cosa que no fuera de ellas mismas-Me encanta la ropa y no mucho los animales ya que siempre dejan pelos por donde van y siempre te babean y…-rodé los ojos internamente, acaso esta chica no sabía que el trabajo era para trabajar con animales- Gracias por venir te llamaremos- le corte antes de que siguiera hablando-ok gracias por su atención-dijo y se fue gracias al cielo que esa era la última si escuchaba a una persona más hablar sobre ropa o como le desagradaban los animales él estaba casi seguro de que le explotaría el cráneo- Ella me agrado tiene mucha personalidad- dijo mi buen amigo Dink – estoy de acuerdo contigo y tiene una muy linda sonrisa- dijo mi queridísimo amigo Sam-chicos estamos buscando a una empleada no a la siguiente Miss south valley- les dije – Bueno entonces ninguna clasifico- me pregunto di- no pero creo…- antes de que pudiera terminar escuchamos la puerta del local abrirse lo que me pareció extraño ya que las entrevistas ya habían terminado-En que puedo ayudarte'- le pregunte a la persona que acababa de llegar al tiempo Que me volteaba pero ohhh como hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho ahí enfrente de él se encontraba la razón de su infelicidad-que quieres- le pregunte de la mejor manera posible aunque creo que no me Salió muy bien- No hay razón para que me grites Will, tan solo vine para que me des el empleo- me dijo con tanta natural como si me estuviera hablando del clima, yo la mire como si estuviera loca-y por qué demonios crees que te daré el trabajo?- le pregunte- Es demasiado obvio soy la única calificada para este trabajo- me dijo al tiempo que me daba una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Estaba a punto de responderle cundo escuche que la puerta del local se abría otra vez lo único que faltaba es que apareciera todo el equipo Swift para "alegrarle" el día y al parecer su " deseo" SE HIZO REAL POR QUE ESO MISMO ACABA DE PASAR-pero miren que tenemos aquí tenemos a todos lo perdedores juntos en un mismo lugar- dijo el idiota mayor Nick Swift- que quieren-dije-de ti, nada tan solo vine a ver por qué mi turroncito de azúcar se tardaba tanto-(puaj) antes de que otra persona hablara la puerta se volvió a abrir, ya will pensaba locuras lo único que esperaba era a la persona perfecta …. Para el empleo y esta vez sí sucedió un milagro todo el mundo miraba raro a la persona que acababa de llegar y como, no si vestía con ropas dos tallas más grandes que la de ella y estaba desarreglada pero lo más curioso era que nunca al habían visto- Disculpen la interrupción, pero me preguntaba si el empleo para su tienda ya estaba ocupado- dijo su voz se escuchaba como un susurro como si tuviera miedo de hablar-si lo siento- dijo de inmediato Keyla-oh gracias igualmente- dijo, se dio la vuelta lista para irse-Espera- le grite- el trabajo no ha sido llenado si pudieras me gustaría entrevistarte ahora mismo-le dije- si por favor y no es molestia- por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver como los Swift se iban de la tienda y vi como Keyla nos enviaba una mirada de desprecio como si fuera mejor que nosotros.

Al irse de la tienda los únicos que quedaron fue Dink, Sam, Will y la chica extraña; Will aprovechando que la muchacha estaba distraída la miro un poco mejor tenia ropa de color negra dos tallas más grandes que ella y no podía ver muy bien su figura tenía el cabello de color miel el cual tenía algunos reflejos de color marrón oscuro, tenía la piel pálida y sin imperfecciones tenía una nariz pequeña como un botón que iba la perfección con sus labios de color rojo natural estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que la chica lo miraba como si estuviera loco y que sus amigos tenían una expresión burlesca en su rostro- ¿se te perdió algo o tengo cara de alce ¿- la escuche preguntarme, eso me ayudo a salir de mi trace- lo siento- le dije y eso pareció calmarle –tranquilo no importa-me dijo al tiempo que me daba un pequeña sonrisa y lo más sorprendente es que me encontré devolviendo la sonrisa-pero que maleducado soy déjame presentarte mis amigos ellos son Dink, Sam y Donald- dije presentándolo a cada uno y al parecer Donald le había agarrado afecto rápido porque salto en sus brazos-bueno hola a todos mi nombre es Nathasha Wind y me acabo de mudar a south Valley-nos respondió- Así que… dime Nathasha dime por qué crees que deberíamos contratarte?- le pregunte- Bueno a mí siempre me gustaron los animales y por qué es el único trabajo disponible- nos dijo a todos con una sonrisa- claro pero antes de darte el trabajo dinos algo sobre ti- le pregunte tenia curiosidad sobre ella- bueno me gusta la música se tocar algunos instrumentos me gusta el baila y el canto también los comics y leer libros obviamente los animales y mi pasión el Snowbording y no soy una gran fan de la moda- ella era perfecta-Bueno felicidades Natasha tienes el trabajo empiezas el lunes – le dije con una sonrisa.

Lo siguiente que paso fue algo raro ella salto a mis brazos para darme un abrazo pero como me tomo por sorpresa caímos los dos al piso un una posición algo comprometedora ella tenía las dos piernas alrededor de mis caderas y yo tenía ambos brazos en su cintura la cual sentir era pequeña per perfecto para mis brazos, raro y nuestros rostros quedaban tan cerca que podía sentir sus respiraciones ella tenía los ojos tan abierto que tenía miedo de que se le salieran -l.l. ¿estas bien?- al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta aun de cómo estaban tirados- siiii por supuesto, este piso es tan suave como algodón- al parecer mi sarcasmo le dio risa, su risa es tan contagiosa que yo terminé riendo con ella como locos no paramos hasta que escuchamos a alguien toser- tortolitos será que pueden separarse mis ojos aún siguen siendo puros y no quiero que los contaminen- dijo mi buen amigo Dink, al parecer ella no lo entendió al principio…. Hasta que vio como estábamos el tirados en el pio, se puso tan roja como un tomate y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo-jejeje lo siento nos vemos el lunes chicos – dijo y se fue tan rápido como si el mismísimo diablo la persiguiera.

Todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que los chicos estallaron en carcajadas los miro con una mirada fulminante pero ellos siguieron riéndose de el- podrían parar parecen hienas? - les dije ya irritado- lo siento amigo es que tú y ella parecían que se iban a lanzar uno sobre el otro en cualquier momento- dijo Sam lo mire como si estuviera- claro que no-replique-claro que sí pero no importa nos vemos mañana- me dijo dink saliendo de la tienda junto con Sam. Después de que se fueron cerré todo y me fui a casa y le dije a mi madre sobre lo de lo sucedido en la tienda omitiendo lo de la caída (obvio); esa noche dormí como nunca.

Así que les pareció por fa díganme sus opiniones si quieren que le agrega algo

GRACIAS POR LEER

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


End file.
